ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Predator comics
The Predator comic books are part of the Predator franchise published by Dark Horse Comics. Stories *''Predator'' (a.k.a. Predator: Concrete Jungle) **1-4 by Mark Verheiden, Chris Warner and Ron Randall, June 1989-March 1990 ***June 1989-March 1990: The events of Predator #1-4 revolve around NYC Detective Schaefer, the brother of Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. Detective Schaefer and his partner, Detective Rasche, discover a Predator in New York City during a drug deal gone bad. Schaefer believes the Predator and a mysterious army general have a connection to his brother, Dutch, which leads Schaefer on a hunt into Colombia. There in South America Schaefer has yet another run in with a Predator as well as a Colombian drug lord - an old NYC adversary. Successfully eluding both, Schaefer is transported back to the U.S. only to find a government plot to hand him over to the Predators. Predator #1-4 are collected together as the trade paperback: Predator: Concrete Jungle. The title should not be confused with the game of the same name. The story was also presented as a paperback mass market novel which closely follows the events depicted in the comic. *''Predator 2: Movie Adaptation'' **1-2 by Franz Henkel, Dan Barry and Mark Bright, February 1991-June 1991 *''Predator: Big Game'' **1-4 by John Arcudi and Evan Dorkin, March 1991-June 1991 ***U.S. Army Corporal Enoch Nakai, must rediscover his Navajo roots in a fight to the death with an alien Predator. *''Predator: Cold War'' **1-4 by Mark Verheiden and Ron Randall, September 1991-December 1991 ***When a Predator spacecraft crashlands in the isolated northern tundra of Siberia, Detective Shaefer is called upon to aid the US military in capturing the technology. Unfortunately, the Russian forces have their eyes on the craft as well. *''Predator: The Bloody Sands Of Time'' **1-2, by Dan Barry and Chris Warner, February 1992 ***A strange carnage in the Nicaraguan jungle for which a US soldier is blamed leads his defender, Central Intelligence Agency operative Griggs Irving, to recall similar incidents recorded in South Vietnam in 1968 and in France during World War I. *''Predator: Rite of Passage'' **1-2, by Ian Edginton, Rick Leonardi, Dan Panosian and Greg Wright, October 1992-November 1992 ***A Maasai boy and a young Predator come into conflict during their respective rites of passage. Predator: Rite of Passage was later collected together with Predator: The Pride at Nghasa in the Dark Horse Classics special Predator: Jungle Tales. *''Predator: Race War'' **0-4 by Andrew Vachss, Randy Stradley, Jordan Raskin and Lauchland Pelle, February 1993-October 1993 ***Black and white supremacist prison gangs must put aside their differences to kill a Predator who is stalking and killing members of both. *''Predator: The Pride at Nghasa'' **1-2 by Chuck Dixon, Enrique Alcatena, Clem Robins and Chris Chalenor, May 1993-August 1993 ***Kenya, Late August, 1936. A series of night attacks decimate the workers during the building of a new railroad, prompting a famous hunter, two park rangers and their African assistant to track down and fight what the locals call a 'demon of the forest' that is said to appear only when the 'hunting star' crosses the sky. Predator: The Pride at Nghasa was later collected together with Predator: Rite of Passage in the Dark Horse Classics special Predator: Jungle Tales. *''Predator: Bad Blood'' **1-4 by Evan Dorkin and Derek Thompson, December 1993-June 1994 *''Predator: Invaders from the Fourth Dimension'' **One Shot by Jerry Prosser, Jim Somerville and Brian Garvey, July 1994 *''Predator: 1718'' **One Shot by Henry Gilroy and Igor Kordey, July 1996 ***The story of who Raphael Adolini was, and how the elder Predator at the end of Predator 2 obtained his flintlock pistol. Originally published in A Decade of Dark Horse #1 of 4 and later collected in Predator Omnibus Volume 2. *''Predator: Dark River'' **1-4 by Mark Verheiden, July 1996-October 1996 *''Predator: Strange Roux'' **One Shot by Brian McDonald, November 1996 *''Predator: Kindred'' **1-4 by Jason R. Lamb and Scott Tolson, December 1996-January 1997 ***Kindred follows the events centering on the extremely ordinary town of Fleener Creek, Oregon. The town remains ordinary until a Predator returns after 30 years drawing into action Buddy Wilcox, a family man who has a personal agenda against this particular Predator. Sheriff Kelly Mathis hunts a serial killer named McCutcheon who is now, not only on the run from the authorities, but on the run from a Predator as well. *''Predator: Hell and Hot Water'' **1-3 by Mark Schultz, April 1997-June 1997 ***The crew of a Chilean fishing boat encounter a Predator who's come to earth in order to hunt dangerous aquatic life. *''Predator: Primal'' **1-2 by Kevin J. Anderson, Scott Collins and John Lowe, July 1997-August 1997 ***A wild duel ensues when a Predator runs into the path of an angry grizzly bear mother during a hunting season in Alaska. *''Predator: Nemesis'' **1-2 by Gordon Rennie and Colin MacNeal, December 1997-January 1998 *''Predator: Hell Come a Walkin' **1-2 by Nancy Collins, February 1998-March 1998 ***Set during the Civil War, opposing troops from north and south band together to kill a Predator who's hunting members of both armies. *Predator: Captive'' **One Shot by Gordon Rennie and Dean Ormston, May 1998 ***Billionaire industrialist Tyler Stern holds the only known captive Predator in a controlled biosphere where he can study the alien killing machine in its own habitat. *''Predator: Homeworld'' **1-4 by Jim Vance and Kate Worley, March 1999-June 1999 *''Predator: Xenogenesis'' **1-4 by Ian Edginton, August 1999-November 1999 *''Predator 2009'' (a.k.a. Predator: Prey to the Heavens) **1-4 by John Arcudi, June 2009-January 2010 ***The world's attention is focused painfully on a brutal third world Civil War, a merciless sectarian conflict sparing neither soldier nor civilian, grandmother nor child. But amidst the terror and carnage, where great nations and powerful interests jockey for position and advantage, another blood feud rages in the shadows, one no more humane but decidedly less human. Two warring tribes from the stars have chosen Earth's killing fields as their arena, with each clan sworn to eradicate the other...and all who stand between them. Each is the other's prey, each the other's Predator. *''Predators'' **1-4 by Marc Andreyko and David Lapham, June 2010 ***The comic is a prequel to the events depicted in the film Predators. A team of Navy Seals is in the midst of a firefight when it suddenly goes dark. They awake to find themselves in a new and more deadly environment, stalked by a strange enemy. One by one these special-ops officers are killed by an unseen threat, until only one man remains. All alone in a strange world, he must do what he knows best survive against all odds. Anthologised Stories From Dark Horse Comics anthology *''Predator: Rite of Passage'' (Issues 1-2) by Ian Edginton and Rick Leonardi, 1992 *''Predator: Blood Feud'' (Issues 4-7) by Neal Barrett Jr. and Leopoldo Duranona, 1993 *''Predator: The Pride at Nghasa'' (Issues 10-12) by Charles Dixon and Enrique Alcatena, 1993 *''Predator: Bad Blood'' (Issues 12-14) by Evan Dorkin and Derek Thompson, 1993 *''Predator: The Hunted City'' (Issues 16-18) by Charles Moore and Doug Alexander Gregory, 1994 *''Predator: Blood on Two-Witch Mesa'' (Issues 20-21) by Terry LaBan and Howard Cobb, 1994 Crossovers There are also other comic works which feature the Predator in crossovers: *''Predator vs. Magnus, Robot Fighter'' (by Lee Weeks, Dark Horse, 1994, ) *''Predator vs. Judge Dredd'' *''Batman Versus Predator'' *''Batman Versus Predator II: Bloodmatch'' *''Batman versus Predator III: Blood Ties'' *''Superman vs. Predator'' *''JLA vs. Predator'' (by John Ostrander, DC, one-shot, 2001, ASIN: B0006RKADO) *''Tarzan vs. Predator: At the Earth's Core'' (by Walter Simonson and Lee Weeks, four-issue miniseries, 1996, tpb, 1997, )Stanford W. Carpenter (1999) "The Tarzan vs. Predator Comic Book Mini-Series: An Ethnographic Analysis". International Journal of Comic Art. 1''' (2). 195-215. * Dark Horse Comics had an event in 1995 called "Hunting the Heroes: The Predators Attack!" in which the Predators clashed with various heroes of Dark Horse' own Comics' Greatest World: **''Agents of Law'' issue #6. **''Ghost'' issue #5. **''Motorhead'' issue #1. **''X'' issue #18. *''Archie vs. Predator'' four-issue miniseries by Alex de Campi (writer) and Fernando Ruiz (art). Publications The details of the publication of the comics and trade paperbacks include: *''Predator'': ** Concrete Jungle (by Mark Verheiden and Chris Warner, Dark Horse, 112 pages, 1990, ) ** Big Game (by John Arcudi, Evan Dorkin and Armando Gil, Titan Books, 112 pages, 1992, , Dark Horse, 1996, ) ** "The Bloody Sands of Time" (by Dan Barry and Chris Warner, 2-issue mini-series, 1992) ** Cold War (by Mark Verheiden, Ron Randall and Steve Mitchell, Dark Horse, 112 pages, 1993, Titan Books, 104 pages, 1995, ) ** Race War (by Andrew Vachss and Randy Stradley, Dark Horse, 144 pages, 1995, ) ** Kindred (by Scott R. Tolson and Jason Lamb, Penciller: Brian O'Connell, Roger Peterson and Inker: Bruce Patterson, 4-issue mini-series, 1996, tpb, 1997, ) ** "Dark River" (by Mark Verheiden, pencils by Ron Randall and inks by Rick Magyar, 4-issue mini-series, 1996) ** Hell & Hot Water (by Mark Schultz and Gene Colan, 3-issue mini-series, 1997, tpb, 1998, ) ** "Primal" (by Kevin J. Anderson, Penciller: Scott Kolins and Inker: John Lowe, 2-issue mini-series, 1997) ** "Nemesis" (by Gordon Rennie and Colin MacNeil, two-issue mini-series, 1997) ** "Hell Come a Walkin'" (by Nancy A. Collins and Dean Ormston, two-issue mini-series, 1998) ** "Captive" (by Gordon Rennie and Dean Ormston, one-shot, May 1998) ** "Xenogenesis" (by Ian Edginton, Mel Rubi (pencils) and Andrew Pepoy (inks), for Dark Horse, 1999) Collected editions * Predator Omnibus: ** Volume 1 (collects Concrete Jungle, Cold War, Dark River, Rite Of Passage, The Pride at Nghasa, The Bloody Sands Of Time, and Blood Feud, 430 pages, August 2007, ) ** Volume 2 (collects Big Game, God's Truth (from Dark Horse Presents 46), Race War, The Hunted City (from Dark Horse Comics 16-19), Blood on Two-Witch Mesa (from Dark Horse Comics 20-21), Invaders from the Fourth Dimension, and 1718 (from A Decade of Dark Horse 1), 360 pages, February 2008, ) ** Volume 3 (collects Bad Blood (including Dark Horse Comics 12-14), Kindred, Hell and Hot Water, Strange Roux, No Beast so Fierce (from Dark Horse Presents 119), and Bump in the Night (from Dark Horse Presents 124), 344 pages, June 2008, ) ** Volume 4 (collects Primal, Nemesis, Homeworld, Xenogenesis, ''Hell Come a Walkin, Captive, and Demon's Gold, 352 pages, October 2008, ) See also *''Predator, a novel series *List of comics based on films *List of Alien comics References Sources *''Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Alien and Predator Films (by David A. McIntee, Telos, 272 pages, 2005, ) External links *Dark Horse catalogue *[http://www.darkhorse.com/news/pressrelease.php?id=70 Nemesis press release] *[http://www.darkhorse.com/news/pressrelease.php?id=226 Captive press release] *[http://www.darkhorse.com/profile/profile.php?sku=46-932 Profile for the Tarzan vs. Predator trade] *http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/16-108/Predator-1 Category:1989 comics debuts Category:Comics based on films Category:Dark Horse Comics limited series Category:Predator (franchise) comics Comics Category:Lists of comics by title